The Truth About Time
by RunawayTelephones
Summary: Sequel to The Truth About Waiting. Amy wants to tie up some loose ends and both face their pasts as well as their futures. Plus, the Doctor is faced with another predicament- how can he get on Amy's family's good side?
1. Time Heals

Time. Sometimes all it takes is time for wounds to heal, stories to end, and life to go on. Souls could be broken, a world could be destroyed, and even the entire universe could be threatened, but time can, if available, fix even those things. And, in order to harness the massive power that is time, there is a Time Lord.

Amy looked at him, her Time Lord. Well, she knew that she shouldn't call the Doctor hers, that he belonged to the whole of reality by now, but that didn't stop her. Nothing, she was sure, could stop her from keeping the last Time Lord to herself, at least in some ways.

"So what do you say? Did you have a fun day?" the Doctor asked, staring at his redhead. The Doctor was beginning to feel just as possessive as Amy. "Oh, that rhymed!" he exclaimed in delight. Amy smiled at him, loving the childish remarks he would sometimes make, knowing it was a part of him.

"Of course I did," Amy answered. "But you know, I don't mind some adventures too," she added on. The two had just spent the day at the relocated resort that had once occupied the planet Midnight. It was very relaxing, but Amy was starting to miss some of the exciting and often life-threatening adventures that they normally had together. The Doctor looked at her as if he didn't quite know what she meant. Amy sighed, but she decided to let the topic go.

"Actually, Doctor, I was thinking… now that everything has been mostly, you know, figured out, I was wondering if… well, now that we could…" Amy knew that she was talking without really saying anything at all, so she took a deep breath and just got to the point. "Well, I was wondering if we could take a visit to Earth," she said. The Docter cocked his head to one side.

"Yes, yes, of course, but why?" the Doctor asked. He hoped that everything was okay. Generally, he didn't like to take his companions back home too often. It reminded them that they still had lives they could return to besides staying with him.

"Well… I really think it's about time that you met someone. Someone who I've known my whole life, alternate timeline or not," Amy said. The Doctor knew she was referring to what had happened before they had rebooted the universe and the history of the world had changed.

"Who is it?" the Doctor asked, his curiosity piqued.

"My Aunt Sharon," Amy answered. The Doctor froze for a moment. That was one person he really did not fancy spending tea time with. She had never believed Amy's story about the Raggedy Doctor and had insisted that little Amelia go to see four different psychiatrists instead.

"That doesn't sound like the best of ideas. I would like to meet your parents back on Earth, however. Wouldn't you like to? I mean, you haven't even met them yet yourself!" the Doctor said. Amy grinned at him, truly happy to be reminded that when she went back home, her parents would be there waiting for her. It was all thanks to the Doctor. He had noticed that Amy's life was wrong, that there were too many empty rooms in her house. And he had brought them back when exploding the Pandorica had fixed the universe in Big Bang Two.

"Yeah! Well, I guess you've got three very important people to meet, yeah?" Amy said excitedly. The Doctor silently cursed to himself. Amy had not let go of the idea of him meeting her aunt. So now, he had to meet and impress three different people who cared about Amy a lot and thought he was a figment of her wild imagination. This was not looking like the best of all trips for the Doctor.

Nevertheless, he piloted his beloved TARDIS to Leadworth, Amy's time. In fact, he landed a few weeks after Amy had run away with him. That way, Rory would still have already broken off the marriage and her family will have had time to notice she was missing. And, they wouldn't have any chance of messing up any timelines that way. The two landed in Amy's backyard, as always, and entered the house.

"Hello?" Amy called through the house tentatively. She was rewarded with the sound of footsteps bounding down the stairs. A short and rather rotund man followed a woman white lighter hair stumble down the stairs.

"Amelia?" the man says in amazement. Amy's eyes widen as she realizes what's going on- these two people are her parents! And then, suddenly, her brain is filled with a certain familiarity, confirming in her mind that she somehow knows these people without question. She runs to greet them, grabbing both of them in a squeezing hug. Amy was overcome by emotion, so happy, and slightly confused, that she found herself crying onto her dad's shoulder.

"Oh, Amelia, we were so worried about you!" Amy's mother said, her voice cracking. After another moment or two of hugs and tears shed, Amy's parents finally released her and noticed the man standing quietly next to the door.

"Who is this?" Amy's mom asked. The Doctor smiled and walked forward, reaching out his hand to shake the other man's hand. He took it.

"I'm the Doctor," he introduced himself. Amy's mom gave a little gasp that she tried to stifle.

"Augustus Pond. And this is my wife, Tabetha Pond," Augustus greeted the Doctor. He too looked a little uneasy. After letting go of the Doctor's handshake, he stared at the Time Lord as if he was not quite sure what to make of him.

"Is… is he…?" Tabetha whispered. Amy bit her lip and took both of her parents by the hand.

"We should go sit down in the kitchen. This is going to be a long story," Amy said. She was nervous, extremely nervous. Not only was this her first time meeting her own parents (even though she had vague sorts of memories coming back now) but she also had to explain that she was now a time traveler all throughout space in a police box. As if that wasn't complicated enough, she also had to explain the Doctor. Oh, that man, sometimes she caused Amy more problems than she knew what to do with. But she loved him for it, and that's what she would have to explain to her parents.

So Amy, the Doctor, Augustus, and Tabetha all entered the kitchen and sat down. Amy's parents went back and forth from looking at their daughter that they hadn't seen in almost a month to the man they'd never thought could have existed. For a minute, they all sat in an awkward silence.

"So…" Amy tried to break the silence. She knew it was up to her and that the Doctor could only help a little in explaining all of this. But then, another thought came to her mind. "Where's Aunt Sharon?"" Amy asked, noticing her aunt was missing.

Just then, the front door opened and none other than Sharon herself entered the kitchen. She froze in shock upon seeing the man sitting in her kitchen. Amy read her expression- she knew. She knew that this was the man Amy had obsessed over as a little girl.

"Why don't you sit down? I think Amelia's got some explaining to do," Tabetha said quietly. Sharon obeyed without a word and the party became five. The Doctor stared right back at her, also not saying anything. Something was automatically wrong between the two, but Amy couldn't stop now.

"So…" Amy said, finding herself right back where she'd started. She cleared her throat, trying to think of where she should start. "Well… first of all, this is the Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor." Silence. So, Amy knew that one statement was a lot to digest, but that didn't bode well for the rest of the explanation. "Right, well, he's not imaginary as you can see. All I'd said when I was a little girl about him is true," Amy said.

"Well, he certainly is attractive, just like you said," Tabetha said, trying to break the ice. Amy blushed at this and the Doctor gave a grin. Oh, he would probably never let her forget this.

"Yes, anyway. He came back the night… well, June 25th, and he invited me to-" Amy stopped herself before saying 'take a spin in his time machine.' That would _not _go over well. "-travel with him. He has a blue police box that's bigger on the inside, and it can go anywhere in all of space and time that he wants it to. For the last year or so, it's hard to keep track of, I've been traveling around with him," Amy explained. For a moment, no one said anything.

"So you mean to tell us you've been living in a box?" Sharon said with a hint of disdain. This made everyone else in the room chuckle, but the laughter was mostly out of nerves.

"And wait, how had it been a year? You've only been gone for a month!" Tabetha questioned.

"Yes, and how is a blue box a space ship and a time machine?" Augustus added. Amy took a deep breath, not knowing how to conquer all of these questions. She was feeling a little overwhelmed, and the Doctor took notice. Thankfully, he chose that moment to step in.

"To your question, Sharon, yes, we've been living in a box. A wonderfully brilliant box that has more rooms than you can imagine on the inside. To yours, Tabetha, it's been a year for us because it's a time machine. We can return to Earth during any point in time. And finally you, Augustus. It's called a TARDIS- Time And Relative Dimension In Space," the Doctor succinctly answered all of their questions. Amy sighed in relief.

"Just look out your window, there's the old girl," the Doctor added with a grin. The three looked out the window to see that, sure enough, there was a police box parked on their lawn.

"Amazing! So you're actually real, and you have a real space ship!" Augustus mused. He looked thrilled by the concept. Amy silently thanked him for so quickly adapting to the idea. Her mom and aunt weren't as easily swayed.

"Yes, and that's all nice, but what have you been doing in that little box all this time?" Sharon asked, shooting what she must have thought was a sneaky glare at the Doctor. She obviously thought that the Doctor had bad intentions by taking a girl away in his time machine.

"Oh, Aunt Sharon, stop it. We've been traveling the universe of course!" Amy said with a laugh.

"And Amy, dear, what ever happened to Rory?" Tabetha asked softly. She looked truly concerned about her daughter. Amy's smile vanished. This was approaching the dangerous territory- explaining the reason why she'd broken off her engagement to Rory. Explaining that she was now with the Doctor.

"Well, you see, Rory and I both agreed that even though we loved each other, it just wasn't quite going to work out," Amy said softly, looking down at her hands which were folding and unfolding themselves on the kitchen table. She glanced up at the Doctor quickly and saw that there was a small crease between his brows. Amy knew that he was restraining himself from getting too involved. They both knew that this was something Amy had to do herself.

"And that means what? That he walked in on you cheating on him or something?" Sharon asked. Amy lowered her hand under the table to place it on the Doctor's knee as a reminder that he shouldn't get involved. She felt his muscles twitch like he really, really wanted to. Amy swallowed her anxiety and turned to face her aunt.

"No. It means that I realized that my heart was split between two men and that Rory deserved to have a girl who could give him all her heart. I couldn't do that because I was in love with the Doctor. I always have been, ever since I was seven years old," Amy said confidently, ignoring any shaking that tried to creep into her voice. For a moment, it seemed no one even took a breath.

"You love him?" Amy's mom breathed. Amy nodded, taking hold of the Doctor's hand under the table. Tabetha turned her gaze on the Doctor. "And what about you?" she asked. Without missing a single beat, the Doctor responded.

"I love her too. Your daughter, niece, is that most wonderful girl I have ever met, and that's saying something coming from a man that's seen just about all planets in the universe at many points in time. She's brilliant, and impossible, and amazing, and I couldn't help falling for her. It wasn't my plan when we started exploring the universe together, but it was what happened anyway," the Doctor answered. Amy felt her heart soar when she heard those words coming out of her Doctor's mouth. At this answer, Tabetha's face finally broke into a smile.

"Then I couldn't ask for any more from you," she said. "Oh, except, could she still come home sometimes?" she added on. The Doctor returned her smile.

"Definitely," he answered.

Augustus was also smiling. Neither of Amy's parents knew exactly everything that was going on, nor did they pretend to. They also knew that more talks like this one would become necessary. They hadn't fully digested that their daughter was now a time traveler and was dating her former imaginary friend, but they realized that she was happy, and that was enough for now. Sharon, on the other hand, did not believe everything Amy and the Doctor had said. She found it to be impossible. She really did want Amy to be happy, but this man did not seem to be the way to do so.

Time. It would take time for Amy's three guardians to adjust to the idea of the Doctor and all that came with him, but it would work out eventually, Amy was sure of it. She threw the Doctor a grin and he gave her a quick wink, letting her know she was doing a great job.

The Doctor, on the other hand, had other things on his mind. He would soon have to confront these three people sometime when Amy was not around to talk to them about something a little bit different. And the thought of that conversation made him want to run more than a starship full of Daleks.


	2. Permission

**A/N: I forgot to mention it in the first chapter, but the idea for me to continue on with this storyline was suggested to me by **_**Just another hopeless romantic**_**. I want to thank them for their suggestions and help with what needed to be fixed! **

They five of them talked for a little while longer before the Doctor decided that he had to show them some sort of proof of what he supposed must sound like crazy tales he was telling. So, he led the small group to the backyard and opened the door to the TARDIS. The three people that had never seen this phenomenon all gasped in amazement, even Sharon. Here was proof of what Amy and the Doctor had been saying- a box that was bigger on the inside!

"Can we… go inside?" Augustus asked, perhaps sounding a bit too eager. Suddenly Amy felt self-conscious. Her parents and aunt should not be seeing too much of the TARDIS. She felt as though if they were to go inside, they would be intruding on her privacy, intruding on a place she shared with the Doctor. Amy knew that thought was ridiculous- many different people had traveled with the Doctor on his TARDIS, even one of his companion's mom- but that didn't stop her from feeling that way.

"Ah, not today," the Doctor said lightly. He stepped into the doorframe, effectively putting a physical barrier between the interior of the TARDIS and the people that may wish to go inside. Amy joined him, standing just in front of him. He put his hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing back and forth.

"Well, if there aren't anymore questions, I think we're just going to hop in here and go to sleep. No worries, we're not leaving your backyard," the Doctor said. This, however, may not have been the best thing to say.

"You mean to say that you both sleep in there? Together?" Tabetha said, eyebrows almost disappearing in her hairline. Oh dear, the Doctor thought. He had been trying so hard to make a good impression on Amy's family, to show them that he really cared about Amy, but maybe they had taken that the wrong way. Augustus' arms crossed as soon as his wife spoke. He may have been a short man, but that didn't stop him from being intimidating. After all, the Doctor was dating his daughter. That was a man you didn't want to cross.

"Er no, not together. We are in there-yes-together, but… not in…" the Doctor stumbled through his words. Her family was not looking impressed. Thankfully, Amy took over.

"He means to say that we have separate rooms and everything," Amy clarified with a sigh. This seemed to placate her family members and they allowed her and the Doctor to retire to the TARDIS.

Once inside, the Doctor rushed right over to the console, fiddling around. Amy slid down the wall, exhausted from all the explaining she'd done and the nerves that had raged inside her. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, attempting to rid herself of any excess stress. After she took a minute doing that, she stood up and opened her eyes. To her surprise, the Doctor was standing right in front of her.

"Oh, hello," Amy greeted him, a bit startled. The Doctor smiled softly. "I thought you were, you know, fixing your motor," Amy said. He reached out a hand to brush a strand of long red hair off of Amy's face.

"I just put on the prevent ional dimension relocation system," the Doctor replied. Then, for her benefit, he clarified. "Picture a parking brake." Amy grinned back at him. Then, he leaned in closer, his lips just a fraction of an inch from hers. It made Amy's heart do funny things, like speed up and skip beats, him being that close.

"And now, we're finally alone again," the Doctor whispered. When he spoke, certain syllables made his lips pucker out ever so slightly, putting them so that they were just about touching her own. It sent a shiver down her spine until he stopped talking and occupied his mouth in other ways- by kissing her. It was long and loving, not at all like the first time she'd kissed him, or even any other times in between. It was different- it was as if that kiss was a start of something. Something that should last a long time.

The Doctor's mind was working at a million miles an hour as he kissed his beloved Amelia Jessica Pond. He thought about how wonderful she tasted- like the unknown cinnamony substance she'd eaten at the relocated Midnight resort. And he thought about the fact that he was in love, and with a human no less. He almost didn't want to call Amy human; she seemed to be so much more than just a human. There were millions of humans. There was only one Amy Pond.

When the Doctor finally ended the kiss, it felt unfinished, but neither resumed it. They looked at each other for a moment, knowing for some reason that everything could be worked out. The Doctor had seen her die twice, but he'd erased both from ever happening at all.

"You should get some rest," the Doctor whispered. Amy turns slowly, taking her time to get back to her room. She'd gotten about halfway there when she felt arms wrap tightly around her waist from behind. The Doctor pressed his lips to her neck.

"Sleep well," he whispered into her neck and hair. Amy smiled at him before returning to her room. The Doctor followed suit, going to his own room on the TARDIS. Inside, he followed his nightly (or really, just daily of some sort, night was hard to keep track of) routine of getting ready for bed before slipping underneath the covers. He was tired, but his brain had other ideas.

He thought of Amy Pond. This had happened to him more times than once, when he would sit up at night thinking about her. This time he thought more of her family and how he was glad she had them back, that her parents seemed fairly nice, and that her aunt was a little off, but she would hopefully come around. And he thought of how much he loved Amy, and how he wanted them to be able to travel together forever… or as long as Amy's forever would be. So, he knew that he would have to ask if Amy would marry him. He wanted that desperately.

Eventually, the Doctor fell asleep, his dreams full of red hair and wedding rings.

***DW*DW*DW***

When the morning came, both the Doctor and Amy got dressed and ready for the day. They met up in the console room like usual and Amy gave the Doctor a sleepy kiss, one that didn't thrill him any less.

"So what's the plan for today?" Amy asked. The Doctor had been staring wantingly at his control panel, obviously feeling like flying his TARDIS around.

"Today you can go visit friends if you'd like," the Doctor suggested. Amy thought about that idea. As a young child, she hadn't really had any friends, not until Rory. She had been the girl that drew strange pictures of and talked about an odd man. Eventually, after she toned down the obsessive tendencies, she started to gain friends at school. But they weren't the same as Rory. They didn't understand her or talk about the Raggedy Doctor with her. Rory would play pretend with her and act as though it was not that crazy to be doing so. All in all, she had some friends, but only one best friend.

"Well then, I guess I should visit Rory," Amy replied. The Doctor no longer felt nervous or jealous about Amy being around him anymore. She had chosen him, not Rory, and the two seemed to be getting along okay as friends, though he could tell Rory was still healing.

"Okay, that sounds like fun. I have to do a few things while you're gone, but I'll be right here when you're done, alright?" the Doctor said, trying his best to sound inconspicuous. When he heard his own voice saying it however, he realized he sounded more like a housewife. The Doctor does not run errands!

"Sure, okay, but you're not going to fly the TARDIS without me, yeah?" Amy asked. The Doctor shook his head and told her that of course her wouldn't. Well, he thought, maybe just once…

"Alright, good luck on doing… things!" Amy gave the Doctor her farewell. The Doctor returned it and waited for Amy to leave the TARDIS. As soon as she had, he poked his head out the door, watching her retreated form until she disappeared, walking past the house and toward the street, heading to Rory's house.

The Doctor then exited his blue box and walked up to Amy's back door, knocking to be polite. He found knocking to be tedious, but necessary, especially if one wanted to make any sort of a good impression on people. Augustus answered the door and welcomed the Doctor in.

The older man led the Doctor into the kitchen once more where his wife was also sitting, eating breakfast. The Doctor stood there for a moment, thinking over what he was going to say.

"Good morning," he started with. That was good, yes, a proper Earth greeting. This was a good start! But the next part… well, that's what had him worried. "I am absolutely and totally in love with your daughter, and that is no small thing. I do not take her for granted and know that I'm extremely lucky to have her with me. And, what I came here to ask was… if you would allow me to take your daughter from you as my wife," the Doctor stumbled just a little, but thought he did not a half bad job. It was hard for him to act so normal and human-like with these people, but he wanted them to say yes desperately.

"Well what is there to say?" Tabetha said with a hint of a smile. The Doctor swallowed, not knowing what that comment meant.

"If you love her…" Tabetha started. The Doctor nodded vigorously. He did, he did with everything he had in him, with all his heart.

"Then of course you can marry her!" Augustus finished his wife's sentence. At this approval, that Doctor wanted to jump up and down like a little boy, but restrained himself in fear that they'd retract their sentiment.

"Thank you, thank you! I'll take good care of her!" the Doctor thanked enthusiastically. Amy's parents laughed at how excited he was. The Doctor bid them farewell and ran out the door, knowing he'd have to get Amy a ring and think of a way to surprise her in asking her to marry him. Only one step was done, and he had a few more to go. It made his face flush at the thought and his hearts beat faster. Once he was a safe distance away from the house, he started skipping a little in the midst of his running. Never, he thought, had there ever been a happier Time Lord.

***DW*DW*DW***

Amy headed out her yard and onto the street, walking toward Rory's house. She was a little nervous considering her rather complicated past with the man, but she also really did want to see him. The last time she'd met up with him he'd help to save her life, and she still did need to give him a proper thank you.

When it came to Rory, another thought popped up in her head. River. Okay, so most people knew that things would change if they decided to stay with a different person in their life, but most people did not have living and breathing proof come and meet them and then disappear because of that choice. Most people have not met their own daughter they could have had with another person.

It pained her to think that she had somehow ended another person's life in a way by making it so that she never existed at all. River was a wonderful person, too, and now she would never happen except for in the minds of Amy and the Doctor and the adventures she'd written in that blue diary of hers.

As Amy drew closer, another thought darkened her mind. What if River could come back into existence? Would that mean that she would eventually stop being with the Doctor and return to Rory and Leadworth? No, she thought, she would never leave the Doctor.

Another voice in her head said, but he might leave you.

**A/N: Yeah, we just can't seem to get rid of Rory, can we? XD Well, I really do like his character, I couldn't very well leave him just sitting in Leadworth for the entire time without even talking to his best friends. So yeah, next chapter up soon.**


	3. Rings and Things

The Doctor walked the streets hurriedly, not wanting to waste a minute. He had to get out of this little town somehow, so he looked for a car. Across the street from where he currently was, there sat an older man in his car, and the Doctor recognized him from the day he'd come back to Earth after telling Amy five minutes. She had been 19 at the time and had locked the Doctor's tie into the door of that old man's car. The Doctor smiled at the fond memory of how aggressive his little Amelia Pond had turned out to be. Cutting off the reminiscing, he walked up to the man in his car and opened the driver's side door.

"Excuse me, but what _are_ you doing?" the old man bristled. The Doctor took him by the hand and helped him out of the car.

"Just helping you get out of your car," the Doctor said nicely. The old man was just starting to thank him when the Doctor suddenly jumped inside the still-open car door.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the old man huffed. The Doctor put on his nicest grin, hoping it didn't look too creepy.

"Stealing your car. Well, borrowing it really. Be back soon!" the Doctor answered, turning the key still left in the ignition, closing the door, and driving away. The old man tried to chase after the car, but he stopped after a few steps, wheezing at his efforts.

The Doctor was laughing as he sped away in the stolen car. Part of him was remembering a time quite similar to this when he'd stolen another vehicle- one more blue and boxy. That had been the day. And now, there he was on Earth in a stolen vehicle, off to find an engagement ring for a beautiful girl. His laugh was multi-faceted; it was joyful, sentimental, and nervous. It was everything he could think of, and that was okay.

He drove for about a half an hour until he came across a city that looked like it might have some good options. So he drove around until he found a parking spot. It was parallel parking only, but he managed. If hitting both the cars in the process as well as a cat counted as managing. He then left the car and started walking the streets. Thankfully, there was a jeweler not too far from his parking spot.

When the Doctor walked in, a woman asked him if he needed any help. He declined and started looking through the rows and rows of diamond rings, all so shiny and slightly distracting. He looked for a long time at a gold ring with three diamonds on it, but then he moved on, finding the one he wanted in practically no time at all. It had one good-sized diamond in the middle and was framed by two blue sapphires and set on a white gold ring. The blue was similar to TARDIS blue, and he knew it would be perfect.

"Can I see that one?" the Doctor asked, pointing to the ring he wanted. The jeweler looked at him and then down at the ring, getting it out of the case.

"Well, she must be a wonderful girl," the woman said with a twinkle in her eye. The Doctor knew that twinkle was probably taught in sales school or whatever, but it made him happy all the same.

"Believe me, she is," the Doctor replied. The woman showed him the price tag, but he didn't blink twice. Money had never been a problem for him, not when he could simply pop into the future to find out the winning lottery numbers. Or rob a bank. Not that he did that… anymore.

After he paid for the ring and got it put in a black velvet box, the Doctor walked happily back out to the car he'd borrowed. It had a few scratched on it, but they were nothing the sonic couldn't fix. After taking a second to fix up the paint job, the Doctor hopped into the stolen vehicle and drove back to Leadworth, returning the car to a rather bewildered old man.

***DW*DW*DW***

Amy rang the doorbell to Rory's house and waited anxiously for him to open the door. Hopefully he wouldn't be too mad over everything that had happened recently, especially with having been there while they rebooted the universe. Amy was even more worried about what Rory might remember about the whole thing. Would he remember River?

The door opened to reveal Rory's face. His expression turned to shock as he saw who was ringing his doorbell. "Amy!" Rory exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey, Rory! I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Amy greeted him. Rory shook his head and opened the door further so Amy could come in. The two went to the living room to sit down.

"So, wow. You're back again, after a month. And the Doctor's not with you," Rory pointed out both of the obvious things.

"Yup. He's gone out to get something or other. I don't really know. But then again, you never really do know with the Doctor, do you?" Amy said with a smile. Rory returned it, remembering his time traveling with the eccentric man. Amy hated how awkward things had become between the two of them, but she supposed they couldn't help it. That's how things were when you broke up with your fiancé she guessed.

"Amy, why are you coming back here?" Rory asked, getting right to the point. His question sent a wave of surprise through Amy, and not just because she hadn't expected Rory to ask such a thing. It was also because she really didn't quite know why herself. The more she thought about it, the more she came back to River. She couldn't quite wrap her head around the fact that she and Rory could've had a child together and that she would grow up to be River. But she couldn't tell Rory that.

"I wanted to check up on you. Make sure you're surviving the newly recreated universe alright," Amy lied. But, she told herself, it wasn't completely a lie. She really did care how Rory was doing. After all, he was her best friend, her only friend, especially now that she was traveling the stars throughout time.

"I'm fine, really," Rory answered. Seeing Amy's look of disbelief, he sighed. "Really. Life goes on. It's not like we actually got married or had kids or anything like that," Rory emphasized his point. Amy swore she stopped breathing for a minute. Kids. Rory had said it wasn't like they'd had kids. But they did. Or would have, anyway.

"Are you alright?" Rory asked. Amy's face had gone pale like she was about to be sick.  
>She didn't respond. "Do you need a… a bucket or anything?" Rory asked. There was Rory, always being concerned. But Amy wasn't listening to him anymore, not really. The reality was starting to hit her hard. This was the life she left, but it wasn't only her life. She didn't just choose to change her own life, she'd chosen to change and hurt Rory's life and well as wipe River's life from existence. What had she done?<p>

"I… I need to go," Amy mumbled, running for the door. Rory grabbed her arm gently, thinking that she was in no shape to be going outside, but Amy shook his hand off, pushing the door open. She ran out the door, continuing down the street.

"Amy, wait!" Rory yelled after her. He thought about chasing after her, but he knew that those days were over. He couldn't control her and he really shouldn't try.

Amy ran and didn't stop until she was home. Luckily for her, none of her family was home. She ran straight into the bathroom, feeling a sweep of nausea come over her. A squirming started in her stomach and began rising toward her throat.

She would have been a mother. A mother. And her daughter would have been a wonderful woman, a woman who would have saved many worlds and made the Doctor happy. This woman had been her friend, and now she no longer existed, all because of Amy's choice. Why did this have to happen?

The taste of bile filled Amy's mouth as she started to be sick. She felt cool hands suddenly on the back of her neck, pulling her hair back. She stayed like that over the toilet for several minutes until she had stopped being sick. Then, she didn't dare look up to see which of her family members had walked in on this embarrassing event. Whoever it was then began stroking her head soothingly. Finally, Amy raised her head and dared to turn around to see the person's face that had held her. To her great surprise, it was the Doctor. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, Doctor, I'm so sorry!" Amy said through tears. When had she started crying? She didn't even know. Here she was, a total mess, crying and throwing up, and the Doctor was there to witness it.

"It's okay," he whispered back. He pulled her toward him so that she was sitting right up against him with his arm around her and her head leaning against his chest.

"Ugh, that was so embarrassing," Amy whimpered. "And, wait, you held my hair back," Amy pointed out. The Doctor raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Well, yes, I did," he said slowly, not understanding what Amy was trying to say. "I didn't want it getting dirty or-" the Doctor started to explain himself before Amy cut him off.

"That's so sweet, Doctor," she said with a smile. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something but couldn't think of anything, so he blushed instead.

They sat like that for the next several minutes, not saying anything. The Doctor was worried about her, but he didn't want to press her. She would tell him when she was ready. And then there was the other thought in his mind- good thing he had not stormed into the house ready to propose right away. That would have been a disaster.

"I was visiting Rory, and then I just started to think about River and how I'd gotten rid of her entire timeline," Amy barely whispered. The Doctor squeezed her tight.

"No, that's not what happened. River could've lived years more, all the way until her death perhaps, and then been erased from time. She just sped things up a bit by jumping into the explosion with the Pandorica. Yes, she would have been erased anyway, but it would've taken years. Amy, it's not your fault. If you'd chosen any differently, other lives may never have existed at all either. That's the way time works. You make a choice and that choice can change the future. There's no one set future after all. It's always changing. There's no way you could've known, anyway. It's not because of you," the Doctor explained in a quiet voice, all the while running his hands through her hair.

So the Doctor said it hadn't been her fault. Amy knew she had to trust him on that, but sometimes it was hard to do. She took a deep shuddering breath and snuggled closer to him.

"So everything will be okay?" Amy asked weakly, knowing she sounded like a child.

"Yes, everything will be okay," the Doctor answered confidently.

**A/N: So the proposal is yet to come! Sorry that this one was so full of angst, but it had to happen. And I know this one was a little shorter, but the next one should be longer! Until next time, enjoy and review.**


	4. A Scottish Family

The rest of the day was spent fairly quietly at Amy's house until her family got home from their various jobs. The Doctor and Amy sat on the couch and watched some TV shows that Amy remembered but hadn't seen in forever. The Doctor listened fairly patiently while she explained every back story and conflict in each show, telling him the over-arching plot lines. He loved every minute of it though, because he liked listening to Amy get enthusiastic and that she was feeling better, not sick anymore.

The Doctor had been very worried when he'd come back to Amy's house to find her throwing up in the bathroom. But he didn't press her for details. Amy had told him everything eventually and he had told her how wrong she was. He hoped dearly that she believed him. It was nice to be able to relax with her and not worry for some time.

Even after Amy's parents and aunt came home, they joined in on a relaxing evening. They talked and ate ice cream (the Doctor opted for custard sans the fish fingers) and played some board games like Scrabble. Everyone accused the Doctor of cheating at Scrabble since he kept putting down words no one had ever heard of before, but he swore they were real technical terms or futuristic words or words lost to time.

Amy never thought she could mix her normal home and family life with her crazy adventurous life together in this way by bringing the Doctor around, but it seemed to be working. As the night drew closer, the Doctor told stories about his adventures, both with Amy and without. When he told of the ones she'd been a part of, she would interject and correct him on certain bits. When he shared stories she'd never heard before, she'd listen and laugh and think of how wonderful this was.

"And so then, we realized that people had just dissolved, right into fat! Can you imagine?" the Doctor explained his story about the Adipose with enthusiasm. Amy could imagine the Doctor's previous fiery redheaded companion miming to him through a door and everything. Amy could tell that her dad especially enjoyed the Doctor's tales. Amy supposed that she had inherited her love for adventure and seemingly impossible tales from him. Her mom found the Doctor's quirks to be, as she put it, "endearing." Even her Aunt Sharon slowly took to the idea of having him around for a little while.

Next he shared his adventure with Amy where they'd met the vampire-like fish aliens in Venice. He told a wonderful story, spinning words together like a fairy tale. It made Amy wonder if he was the author behind any anonymous children's stories. Amy's mom gasped when the Doctor got to the part where Amy had some of her blood sucked out of her and Augustus laughed as the Doctor described some of the awkward conversations between many of the people involved. It was a great time for all involved.

"Oh my, would you look at the time! This has been wonderful, but I regret that we should be getting to bed now," Augustus said with a jolly laugh. It was after eleven in the evening, so all bade each other good night and the Doctor and Amy retired to the TARDIS for the night. Upon entering the TARDIS, Amy took the Doctor into a tight embrace.

"Well, this is nice. What did I do?" the Doctor asked into Amy's brilliant red hair.

"You were just you. And my family loved it!" Amy exclaimed. The Doctor felt his heart bursting with joy to see his Amy so happy. It hadn't even been much, but just him talking and playing games with her family was enough to please her. And, the Doctor thought, he would soon enough, hopefully, be an extended part of that very family, so he did want to make a good impression.

"It's good to see you happy, Pond," the Doctor replied. He pulled back and gave her a kiss goodnight before she left for her bedroom aboard the TARDIS. The Doctor himself did not feel remotely tired yet. In fact, he still felt very excited and nervous and thrilled all at the same time. He supposed that might make him like a woman, what with his large emotional range all at once, but he didn't much care.

He jumped atop the glass floor around the console of his ship, humming the theme song to one of the many shows Amy had made him watch under his breath. He hit a lever and spun around in a whirlwind to press another up. As far as the Doctor was concerned, his life had never been better, and the most shocking thing of all was that he wasn't even gallivanting through space. He was happy even without adventure for a little while. That's not to say he didn't miss it, in fact he couldn't wait to be off again, but it still stood a fascinating thought- Amy could make him happier than his ship. But of course, he would never tell the TARDIS that.

The Doctor took the ring box out of his pocket and opened it to examine the sparkly thing inside. It was perfect and he only hoped Amy would think so too. Actually, now that he was thinking about it, he wondered if Amy had any idea that he was going to propose soon. The Doctor hoped not because he really wanted to surprise her. He knew that most humans in countries that didn't have arranged marriages wanted to surprise their soon-to-be spouse with the proposition of marriage and he thought the idea sounded fantastic. After all, he was the king of surprise. Even if he didn't always intend to be…

So the Doctor set to work thinking as he often did. He had to think of the perfect time, place, and way to propose to Amy. It was quite a complex thing in all reality, but it did make it a bit easier on him since he could take her anywhere, anywhen, to pop the question. But with so many options, he found himself slightly overwhelmed. He could take her to the 5th moon of Axarlicon, where there was a tribe of people with tails. But then he remembered that they had a rather nasty habit of treating women like property and stealing women from one another. Not the best location.

And he thought of Beijing the 207th during the 59th century. But no, that would be way too crowded with an Asian population that had begun slowly evolving to become smaller such as to fit in their small planet. And the Great Volcano moon of Jupira? No, too violent. Nothing seemed to fit. Everything had to be perfect.

So the Doctor went to go take a shower. Sometimes he found he had some of his best thoughts while bathing after all. He entered the bathroom and stripped his clothes, turning on the faucet. The water warmed up and the Doctor entered the soon steamy water to take a shower. And then it happened, just as the Doctor was running his strawberry scented shampoo through his soft brown hair (yes, it was strawberry because Amy wanted it to be). He would take her to Scotland in the days before they were invaded by the English. After all, Amy had always been a Scottish girl forced to live in an English village. It was high time she saw her home region free from the English country that she had no taste for.

That was her beginning of life, and it would hopefully symbolize a new beginning of life- life with the Doctor. He resumed humming, this time from the Lion King. He decided that life could be magnificent sometimes as he pulled on his trousers. The Doctor then finished getting dressed and went to bed, feeling as excited as he did nervous.

***DW*DW*DW***

The next morning, Amy and the Doctor went inside to visit Amy's family for one last time. They said their goodbyes with many hugs, even the Doctor got some, and promised to see each other soon. After a few minutes of that, Amy and the Doctor entered the TARDIS again, waving goodbye to Augustus, Tabetha, and Sharon. After Amy closed the door, she joined the Doctor at the console.

"So tell me, where are we off to? I bet you're itching to get out of here," Amy asked with a smile.

"Actually, I thought it was great fun," the Doctor countered. Amy looked pleasantly surprised. She never thought that the Doctor would very much like living linearly, even if it was only for a few days. But then again, his laughter and story-telling with her family had not at all been faked, she could tell that much. "And we're not going to be going far. In fact, we're going somewhere, somewhen, on Earth," the Doctor added.

"Alright, so where to then?" Amy asked, leaning against the console. The Doctor wrapped his arms around in a partial hug, partially just trying to reach the controls. Amy liked to think it was mostly the first one.

"You'll see," the Doctor responded. And then the TARDIS was off, landing in the end of the 13th century. Amy stepped outside holding the Doctor's hand to see what lay before her. She gasped as she saw beautiful small hills and green grass, cut into sections by crude walls of stone. Farms with roaming sheep and cattle dotted the land as far as the eye could see. It was a peaceful little village and calm. From farther away Amy heard men and women talking in distinctly Scottish accents. Everything was beautiful, simple and absolutely beautiful.

"Doctor… when are we?" Amy breathed.

"This is the end of the 13th century in a country known as Scotland. This is before the area was joined with England's crown and eventually became part of the United Kingdom. A little Scottish girl in an English village, did you think I'd ever forget?" the Doctor said softly, right next to her ear. Amy hardly knew what to say. Down lower on the hill they saw children being chased by their laughing parents.

Amy's head was filled with memories. She remembered living in Scotland when she was just a little girl, maybe 5 or 6 years old, with her loving parents. She had not wanted to move to Leadworth at all. Scotland was wild and exciting and wonderful while Leadworth was tame and boring. Nothing good had happened there until a magical blue box had fallen out of the sky containing the man she would grow to love.

"It's wonderful. It's… well, it feels like home. Old home," Amy said. The Doctor laughed gently and told her it was. He had wanted to wait for something spectacular, for the right moment to appear with metaphorical fireworks, but somehow he knew that wasn't exactly what Amy was looking for. She would want something more romantic, he knew that much. So he waited no longer.

The Doctor dropped to one knee, taking the black velvet box out of his jacket pocket and opening it, presenting it to Amy. For just a moment, he didn't look up. When he did, he saw that Amy's eyes were glistening, quite possibly with tears. He almost stopped then, almost froze with nerves. But no, he had to do this, there was no wimping out now. He swallowed his fear along with his nerves and opened his mouth. This was it.

"Amelia Jessica Pond…" the Doctor took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

**A/N: Lots and lots of fluff this chapter. But fluff makes the Doctor and Amy happy! So yes, finally the Doctor proposes. I wanted to do a whole big schmancy thing with him creating a big plot to give her the ring, but I thought doing something simple and more meaningful would be better. Thoughts?**


	5. Answers Lead to Questions

The amount of time between the final syllable leaving the Doctor's mouth until Amy opened her own seemed to last an eternity to the Doctor. He felt a sudden wave of nerves wash over him. What if this was all a bad idea? What if she wasn't ready? What if, now that she was back on Earth, she would rather stay here than marry him and travel the stars? He almost stood up to run away, like he did from most of his emotions, but then Amy's mouth opened enough for her to speak. But instead of talking, she seemed to change her mind and bent down to kiss the Doctor and almost knocked him over.

After Amy seemed to be through with that (that's not to say the Doctor didn't enjoy it) she pulled back with the biggest smile on her face.

"It took you long enough, alien man!" Amy giggle as she took the ring out of the box. The Doctor felt immensely relieved in that moment but then disappointed.

"You mean you aren't surprised?" the Doctor asked, almost pouting. Amy laughed at the face he was making and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Well, yes and no. I was hoping you'd get to it soon, but I didn't know that's why you brought me here," Amy replied, satisfying the Doctor. He took hold of her hand gently, examining how the ring looked on her finger.

"It's beautiful," Amy whispered, joining the Doctor in looking at the ring. She could hardly believe that they had made it this far. She was engaged! Again… but this time it was to the man of her dreams, literally. The man she'd been told was imaginary was now right in front of her, giving her a ring and asking for her hand. She couldn't help but continue laughing in happiness.

"Oh but wait… we'll need to tell my parents," Amy realized in a flash of seriousness. She wasn't sure how thrilled they would be about this, even though they seemed to have liked the Doctor well enough. It was the Doctor's turn to grin that goofy grin he had.

"I've already asked. It is a custom to ask the father of the bride, yes?" the Doctor informed her. Amy hugged him tightly, so glad that he seemed to want to make things perfect and even try to do things in a normal way for her. "So, another custom is to wait a while, but I thought we'd skip that one and set the date for a week from now," the Doctor added. Oh, Amy thought, her mother was going to _kill_ her for that.

"A week?" Amy asked in surprise.

"Sorry, is that too soon?" the Doctor asked back, his eyebrows coming together in a look of being upset.

"No, no, that's perfect," Amy reassured him quickly. Then she found herself laughing again. She couldn't help herself; it was just too wonderful! The Doctor started laughing along with her, not even knowing why, but it felt good to laugh with the woman he loved and here her make noises of happiness. "Oh, we have so much to do!" Amy exclaimed. They had a wedding to plan after all. And that meant planning the time, place, decorations, food, service, reception, guests, and more.

"Yes, we do. I've never done this before," the Doctor said. Amy looked at him quizzically.

"I thought you were married before?" Amy pointed out. The Doctor shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, I've never planned a wedding or really even had one. On Gallifrey, most marriages were arranged or simply planned by stature. The ceremony was quick and unromantic. But this… I've never done anything like this before," the Doctor explained. It was the first time Amy had heard him speak of his home planet without sounding sad or like he missed it.

"So we'll have to make this the best!" the Doctor said. Amy took one last look over the Scottish horizon, loving the sight of it and the feeling of home it brought, before she walked back inside the TARDIS, her new home. The Doctor followed her. "I guess we'd better get back to Earth so that we can start this thing," the Doctor said. He set all his controls and landed fairly smoothly, meaning both people in the time machine managed to stay on their feet, back on Earth in Leadworth.

The two entered Amy's house; both felt a little odd since they had just been there earlier. Luckily, Amy's parents and aunt were there and awake, though it seemed to be night outside.

"Amy! You're back so soon! It's only been less than a day," Sharon exclaimed. But it was Tabetha that noticed the shiny new ring that adorned her daughter's finger. She gave Amy and the Doctor a knowing smile.

"So, you've said yes?" Tabetha said, waiting expectantly for an answer she already knew. In response, Amy stepped forward quickly and embraced her mother in a hug and a squeal of excitement. Augustus stood patiently next to the two women of his life for a chance to hug his daughter as well.

"I knew you'd have her," Augustus said, winking at the Doctor.

"Oh, I don't know, I think the whole time machine thing gave me a bit of an unfair advantage," the Doctor responded with a grin. Amy's parents laughed, and even Sharon smiled a little. Amy then started talking at hyper-speed with her mom about how she wanted to plan the wedding in just a week so that they could get married by the next weekend.

The Doctor decided that he'd let the two talk about the girly things and planning while he went outside for a walk. But when he got outside, there was someone leaning against his TARDIS. The person was wearing long and baggy black clothes along with a black mask, making it impossible to tell much of anything about the person's features, even if they were male or female.

"Well, hello," the Doctor said in a sort of a greeting. He didn't know what to make of this mysterious person, but he couldn't help but think they weren't here for any good reason. In his past experience, people always hid their face for a reason. Instead of answering with their mouth, the person wrote a reply in a notebook they carried_- Hello Doctor, follow me._

Then the mysterious person walked into the TARDIS, beckoning for the Doctor to follow. And because it was a creepy person dressed all in black that didn't speak that could get into his TARDIS telling him to follow, he did what anyone would do. He followed. Once inside, the person in black wrote another note and showed it to the Doctor- this time it was coordinates. The Doctor obliged, entering the information given. Then, he paused, knowing that he should tell Amy what was going on. He opened the blue door and stuck his head out the window.

"Come along, Pond!" the Doctor yelled. Amy must have heard him because she came running out the door and into the police box. She took one look at the stranger and stepped close to the Doctor, taking his hand.

"Um, Doctor? Who is that?" Amy asked quietly.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that going to this place is going to help us find out," the Doctor responded. He continued putting in the coordinates.

"And why are you letting a creepy stranger onto the TARDIS?" Amy whispered. The Doctor pretended to look shocked.

"Why, Amy, where are your manners? For all you know, Henry thinks you look like a creepy stranger," the Doctor chastised. Then he turned to the stranger. "May I call you Henry?" he asked. Henry shook their head no. "Good. So where are we going, Henry?" the Doctor asked cheerfully. Henry hung their head, apparently not thrilled with their new name.

The TARDIS took off with a jolt and landed before the three could even become very off-balance. A look outside of the box showed them that they were in the Library of Alexandria. All of the color drained out of the Doctor's face.

"Doctor? What are we doing here?" Amy asked, feeling frightened. She knew that bad things had happened here, things so bad that the Doctor was afraid. The Doctor whirled around to face Henry, his face pale and angry.

"Why did you bring me here?" the Doctor asked. Henry gave no answer. "Who are you?" the Doctor pressed, getting right up in Henry's face. Still, Henry stood unmoving and not writing or speaking a reply. Amy could tell that the Doctor was losing patience, something that only happened when a serious event was taking place.

Then Henry began moving, walking through the library and leading the Doctor and Amy along. Henry moved quickly, almost as if there wasn't much time, which was ridiculous because the Doctor had a time machine. Finally, Henry came to an abrupt stop in front of a bookcase, one bookcase that neither Amy nor the Doctor could ever forget. And then Henry wrote- _This is where you made your choice, Doctor. Do you remember? You may have changed time, but we have not left. We feed off of your mistakes._

"You. I can destroy you, remember? No, you'll be destroyed on your own. You've got a few years. But tell me, how did you do it? How did you take over Henry's body?" the Doctor hissed at Henry. For a moment, Amy was confused. She knew that the Doctor had told her about the Written Ones killing her here, but what was he talking about with taking over Henry?

Henry wrote- _We've told you, Doctor, we feed off of souls. And you left us a soul so easy to feed off of that day when all of time was condensed to one point._

The Doctor stepped even closer to Henry and lifted a hand, ripping the mask away from their face. What sight lay beyond that mask caused Amy's vision to fade to black, sending her spiraling down, down… until at long last her body laid to rest on the cold stone floor.

**A/N: Sorry that I took a little longer writing this chapter… I'd been writing so much fluffy stuff that writing the actual plot took a lot more effort! So, who's behind that mask? Who is Henry? And what will happen with the Written Ones? All shall be discussed in the next chapter!**


	6. Nose in the Books

The Doctor noticed Amy fall to the floor and was too late to catch her. He was in shock with the face before him. No, this couldn't be happening. He had seen her die, seen her erased from time.

"River," the Doctor whispered, the one word sending a shiver throughout his being. There in front of him, behind Henry's mask, was a familiar face, one he never thought he'd see again. He felt so unsteady that he thought he might join Amy on the cold floor.

"How are you here? How are you _alive_?" the Doctor managed to ask. But something was different, something about River's face. Her eyes were emotionless, as if she wasn't even thinking at all. That was odd for someone usually so full of emotion. "What have you done to her?" the Doctor asked, now realizing that he needed his confidence. River's mouth opened, but no words came out. Instead, she spewed out a black liquid substance that appeared much like ink.

And River wrote- _Poor Doctor, forced to see the outcomes of his own choices. It's all about time to you, isn't it? How much time you have left, how much each of your companions have. But what of the one who fell out of time for you? With nothing left, it was so easy to feed on her soul. Oh, yes, and it was delicious._

She wrote the words so fast that it was as if she was manifesting them rather than writing as any normal human could. The Doctor bent down to shake Amy's shoulder, to wake her up, but he didn't take his eyes off of River. Amy woke with a groan and looked up at River's notebook to see the latest writing. And Amy noticed something else- the journal was blue.

So River was back, but not really. This is what happened. If River was here… then what did that mean for Amy? Would she never get what she wanted? Nothing was making sense anymore. River was supposed to be Rory's daughter, but Amy had left that choice behind. Plus, River had exploded in the Pandorica at the center of an exploding TARDIS and fallen out of time. People didn't usually make miraculous recoveries from all of that.

"You've taken her over, taken the body, soul, and mind of someone who was important to me! And this, after you tried to kill my fiancé! Do you think you can get away with this?" the Doctor seethed. And then River's mouth opened again, spewing the repulsive black liquid once more, but this time she attempted to make a noise. It was strangled and broken as if her vocal chords were broken, as if she was drowning. But it sounded like laughing. And that noise sent a chill through Amy and the Doctor. Nothing should ever make that sort of a noise.

The Doctor started pacing. He didn't know what he was going to do, there was no manual for being him. There was no plan. No, but he usually had things, which were much greater than simply plans. The problem was how to kill something that existed only in written words and, most recently, one of his friends.

Throughout time, thousands of beings had tried to get to him. He was dangerous, and he knew that, so they wanted him gone. The few times that any creatures had gotten anywhere close to his destruction had been when they'd used his friends. That pained him, because he could deal with pain and agony, but he never wanted his friends hurt in the process. He wouldn't allow these Written Ones to get away with killing Amy and then taking over River's body. But he had no idea what he was going to do yet, so he needed to do what he did best- stall for time.

"So tell me, how did you find River? She was supposed to fall out of time," the Doctor asked. River lifted her hand and pen to the blue journal, writing at amazing speeds.

She wrote- _Doctor, we've already told you. We watch your mistakes; you make so many, you know. And we feed on what you leave behind. Time was condensed in that moment, so it was easy for us. Plus, since we exist in words, it is so easy for us to wait out time in books or scrolls._

"Brilliant. So you waited, and along came a broken woman about to die, and you easy took her soul. But tell me this- where did she get the paper to sign away her soul?" the Doctor asked. His mind was working a thousand miles a second. So far, the Written Ones didn't seem able or willing to hurt him or Amy directly, so that much was good. He had to keep stalling, keep talking. As he had told the Weeping Angels a year ago, you should never let him talk. It gave him time to think.

The response was- _It just so happened that one page in her diary was made from paper we'd once inhabited, thanks to paper recycling. And since time had collapsed, we could easily return to that home. River signed away her soul before the explosion. We thought we'd lose her, but somehow she survived. An enormous energy was expended._

"Of course…" the Doctor muttered.

"Doctor? What's going on?" Amy asked, clearly frightened. She could barely keep up with the conversation happening between the possessed River and the Doctor. The Doctor must have figured something out, and she had to know what it was. But even more importantly, she had to know if River's reappearance meant that she was destined to get back with Rory. She couldn't let that happen, no, not when she was so close to marrying the Doctor. A voice at the back of her head, the one that so often haunted her, told her that she had been even closer to marrying Rory when things fell apart with him. That could happen again with the Doctor.

"River partially regenerated, of course! She's bloody _brilliant_, that girl. But she was weak and you took over. Her soul and mind and even body were weak from the regeneration. Since she regenerated and you took over… oh! Oh, this is wonderful!" the Doctor's tone turned around 180 degrees, going from worried to happy in seconds.

"Doctor!" Amy exclaimed, pleading with him in that one word to explain.

"Well, your plan may have backfired, dear Written Ones," the Doctor put a hateful edge to his voice as he said their name. "Because you kept River alive. She couldn't be erased from time because you changed her even more completely than her partial regeneration. She no longer has to be Amy and Rory's daughter. You damaged her soul. Oh, you stupid little words, thinking you're so smart! And what's your plan now? You can't stay in her body for much longer. She's spitting out your ink even though she's practically dead. What now?" the Doctor began moving around enthusiastically like he often did when he had a great idea, one that could change everything.

"Oh…" Amy breathed, starting to understand. River had changed, changed enough that she could be someone else's daughter, not hers and Rory's.

River's expression did not change, but more ink sputtered out of her useless mouth. Her hand wrote furiously- _You do not understand, Doctor. You are wrong! This body may be rebelling, but you and your redheaded wench will be long-dead by the time this body dies._

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed. "I'm _not_ a wench!" she yelled. "And how do you plan on killing us anyway? Gonna insult us until we drop?" Amy continued.

This did not appear to make the Written Ones any happier- _Words can be sharper than the sword. Feel words of pain be etched into your skin!_

Amy didn't know what that was supposed to do, but at that moment River bent over slightly and coughed up a large amount of the ink, some of it landing on Amy's arm.

"Ew, gross!" Amy yelled. She tried to wipe it off, but it started seeping into her skin. The Doctor looked back and forth between Amy's arm and River.

"Amy, stay very, very still," the Doctor commanded quietly. Amy stared down at her arm, watching as the ink started reforming, beginning to write, coming back up from where it had seeped into her skin. When it formed, the black ink cut open her skin, mixing with her blood.

"Ah!" Amy exclaimed in pain. She watched as words were etched into her skin- _Your soul was broken. _Amy screamed in agony with each letter, dropping back down to the floor. The Doctor quickly went to Amy's side, holding her arm gently to examine what was going on. More words started spreading up her arm, causing her immense pain with every letter of every word. Each word was carved into her skin, creating cuts in her arm. She was about to start losing blood, fast.

The possessed River turned to the Doctor, spitting again, but the Doctor dodged the black ink. He had to think. Think! There had to be a way to stop this, a way to get all of the ink out of River and out of Amy. Then, he thought of an idea. He bent down close to Amy's ear.

"Wait just a while longer, my dear. I _will_ fix this," the Doctor whispered. He then pulled out something from his jacket pocket that seemed the least likely thing to be thinking of in their current situation- fish fingers and custard.

The Doctor quickly dipped the fish fingers into the custard and shoved one into River's mouth. Her eyes bulged and she started choking, the sticky fish finger getting caught in her throat. River's body started spasming, trying to rid itself of the obstruction. Her face started losing color and the Doctor backed up, dragging Amy with him. River then gave a heave and dislodged the fish finger along with about a quart of ink. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the floor. But her hand reached out and wrote a message messily with sloppy handwriting- _You may have saved one, but there's still your precious girlfriend._ And River passed out. The Doctor had no time to check if she was still alive and breathing; he had to fix Amy.

"Oh, Amy," he whispered as he looked at her arm, the bloodied ink writing about her broken soul and that she could never have a happy life. "I know you can still hear me, so listen. These words are lies, you can't believe them. It's the Written Ones, lying to you. You need to focus, Amy. You need to push them out of your mind. I need you to listen to me. Push them out. You're much too strong for them to take you over. Words can only hurt if you let them," the Doctor kept his voice soft and gentle. Amy groaned and tossed her head, the pain stopping her from speaking. The Doctor stroked her hair.

"Remember earlier, Amy? Remember Scotland? You agreed to marry stupid old me. The 900 year old buffoon. And remember that day with the Pegasus? And the amusement park? All of that, to make you happy. Push them out. They don't belong here," the Doctor continued in his gentle voice. Amy took her other hand and gripped her arm with the writing on it, squeezing it and wiping away the ink, smearing the words.

"That's it. Wipe them away. Their words are lies, mine are true. I love you, Amelia Jessica Pond. Focus on my voice," the Doctor spoke, keeping as calm as he could. Amy took her hand away from her arm, revealing that all the words had been blurred so much that they could no longer be read. Amy's screams slowly turned to sobs. The Doctor pulled her into his arms, cradling her in his lap and whispering to her softly. He told her how much he loved her, how brave she was, how he was going to make everything okay, how they would be getting married soon. And then, after a few minutes where the Doctor was afraid that he had failed her, Amy opened her eyes.

"Amy," the Doctor breathed. She didn't smile, didn't cry, all she could do was close her eyes again. The Doctor picked her up again and carried her back to the TARDIS, laying her down gently in the console room before running back to get River much in the same manner.

Once he had laid them both down side by side, he sat between them, waiting for them to wake as his time machine flew through everything that had once seemed so important to him. But now he knew that what was most important in the entire universe was lying to his right- Amy Pond.

**A/N: So, River's back! But will she recover from being fully possessed by the Written Ones? And what about Amy? And for goodness sakes, will we ever get to see the wedding between the Doctor and Amy? Please review, it motivates me to write more XD**


	7. In Need of a Doctor

It took what seemed like an eternity for Amy to stir, but maybe that was just because the Doctor was worried so much. River did not stir as quickly. Amy groaned as she squeezed her eyes tight before opening them in a squint. She looked up through hazy eyes to see the Doctor's face looming over her own, just a little too close. Not that she minded. The events that had led up to her passing out (the second time in a short amount of time) came back to her.

"Amy. You're alright," the Doctor breathed. He kissed her forehead lightly like he did when he was worried about her. She looked down at her arms to see though they were no longer bleeding, there were still cuts just beginning to heal over. Amy sat up a bit, propping herself up on her elbows and saw that River looked in worse shape.

"What… what exactly happened?" Amy asked. Her head was a bit foggy, and she'd been in immense pain for a good bit of the time back at the library or passed out on the floor. Fat lot of help she'd been.

"The Written Ones, as you've realized, took over River's body and started eating her soul. They ate away enough that she could survive the Big Bang Two along with regeneration, changing her enough. I don't know how much, if at all, River will recover…" the Doctor trailed off, glancing at the still unconscious woman to his left. "But anyway, then they attacked you, writing words in your skin. Painful words," the Doctor continued, gently stroking her arm in between the cuts such as not to touch them directly but reassure her all the same.

"And you saved me. Saved both of us," Amy said, recalling bits of what had happened after the Written Ones had attacked her. The Doctor's mouth formed the smallest of smiles.

"I didn't do that. You were the one that listened, that fought them off. After all, words can only hurt if you let them. And you didn't let them," the Doctor shook off Amy's words.

"But you gave me a guiding voice, told me how to stop them. And you saved River. How, exactly, did you save her?" Amy asked, confused on that bit. To Amy's surprise, the Doctor's smile grew a little bit at that question.

"I shoved a fish finger with custard down her throat to make her throw up," the Doctor replied in a slightly prideful voice. Amy laughed at that.

"Wow, you're disgusting taste in food actually was helpful!" Amy teased. The Doctor faked a glare at the redhead, but quickly joined her in laughing.

"Anyway, River was forced to throw up all of the remaining ink in her body, releasing the Written Ones. They travel through ink and paper," the Doctor explained. Both the Doctor and Amy fell silent, looking at River. She looked so small as she was curled up on the floor. Her face was pale and parts of her looked unrecognizable- she was shorter, her fingers looked longer, and her eyebrows looked darker. Even her hair was a shade or two darker.

"She regenerated partially, that's why she looks different," the Doctor said, appearing to read Amy's mind. The two sat in silence for a bit longer until the Doctor got up to send the TARDIS flying through time and space again, this time landing in Leadworth, but not in Amy's backyard.

"Amy… I need you to find Rory. See if he can get a private room at the hospital for River. I need to run some tests and such, but we don't want anyone poking around," the Doctor said. Amy nodded, agreeing that she would. The Doctor stayed in the TARDIS to watch River while Amy ran out of the machine, not stopping until she reached Rory's house and was banging on his front door. Rory opened up in a hurry, took on look at Amy, and grabbed his keys.

"What do you need?" Rory asked. There's Rory, the best friend anyone could ask for. Ready to go at a moment's notice. He ran with Amy to the car.

"Hospital. Could you get us a private room?" Amy asked. She was too out of breath from running the whole way there to say more. She had done a lot of running with the Doctor, but she could never quite catch her breath as fast as the Doctor. Rory nodded as he drove the short drive to the hospital. Once they arrived, Rory ran up to one of the head doctors and said something to her, probably asking for a room. She looked a little cross, but she said something back and Rory walked back to Amy.

"She's giving us a room on the first floor, right down the hall. What is this for anyway?" Rory told Amy. Amy was about to respond when she got a text from the Doctor- _what room?_ She quickly replied with the room number.

"You'll see in a moment," Amy replied, running with Rory to the private room. Awaiting them was a blue police box and a man carrying a sickly woman.

"Wait… is that… River?" Rory asked, searching for her name. Amy had forgotten that Rory had no memories of River, that no one did but the Doctor and herself. The Doctor just looked at Rory as his answer.

"Okay, you two, this is going to get complicated. You need to leave the room," the Doctor said gravely. Rory made for the door without a question, but Amy started to argue.

"No! I can help you!" Amy argued. Rory took her by the arm and pulled her out of the hospital room and into a waiting room next door.

"What are you doing? I'm supposed to help him!" Amy yelled at him. Rory didn't even flinch. He'd definitely grown a lot since the first days Amy had met him.

"No, you're supposed to stay out here while the Doctor lives up to his name for once," Rory said sternly. Amy sighed and sat down in one of the armchairs while Rory sat on the couch across from her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both wondering what was going on in the other room and hoping River was okay. After a little while, Rory was starting to find the silence to be awkward.

"So…" Rory started, drawing out that one syllable and hoping that Amy would fill in the rest. He was in luck.

"I'm getting married," Amy said, reminding herself eerily of the night she'd told the Doctor about how she was supposed to be marrying Rory. Rory's eyebrows rose as he saw the proof on Amy's raised hand- an engagement ring.

"To the Doctor?" he asked in surprise. Amy nodded and smiled slightly. He hadn't figured that the Doctor was exactly the marrying kind. Plus… well, he'd completely forgotten about River.

"Amy, what happened with River?" Rory asked more seriously. He didn't quite remember everything, but he certainly knew that she wasn't supposed to be alive right now. So Amy told him an abbreviated version of what happened from the Pandorica to the Library of Alexandria to where they were then, leaving out the fact that she was supposed to be his daughter with her. That would be just too awkward to explain.

And then it was back to silence. Rory didn't know what to say to all of that, and Amy's head was wrapped up in what was happening in the other room. Finally, after about an hour, the Doctor came into the waiting room. Amy sprung to her feet immediately.

"She's awake," the Doctor stated with a tired smile. Amy and Rory both eagerly followed the Doctor into River's private wing. River was propped up in the bed looking like she'd just been dragged through hell and back, which was probably appropriate considering she'd been: exploded, almost erased from time, partially regenerated, possessed by the Written Ones, and then kept alive by the Doctor. That was a lot for one person. River turned to look at the two people who had just entered the room.

"Amy. Rory. I see you're still putting up with the Doctor," River greeted. Amy couldn't help but laugh a little in relief. Rory smiled as well, happy to have helped save another person.

"Alright, well River needs her rest. So a quick hello only, and then it's back home for all three of us!" the Doctor said firmly. Amy and Rory approached River's bed, noticing even more so how little things about her had changed.

"How are you feeling?" Rory asked, the nursing instinct in him taking over. River gave him a look.

"How do you think? Like I've been digested," River answered sarcastically. It was good to see that her personality hadn't changed too much. The Doctor stepped closer too, joining in on the visit.

"In good news, now that you're alive, you get to be invited to a wedding," the Doctor said gently. River looked mildly surprised and her eyes glanced to Amy's hand where she saw her ring.

"And whose wedding might that be?" River asked sweetly. The Doctor mocked looking offended.

"Mine, of course!" the Doctor retorted playfully. River laughed weakly, obviously feeling the pains of all she'd been through but not letting it show through her voice.

"Well, it had better be to Amy or else I'm not going. She deserves it after all you've put her through," River responded. The three laughed, partially just because they were all relieved that things had turned out alright.

"Okay, well we'll let you get some rest. Off we go now," the Doctor said, pushing Amy and Rory out the door. The three walked together until they reached the hospital door where Rory turned the opposite direction. The Doctor and Amy promised to see him soon at the wedding and walked to Amy's house hand in hand.

***DW*DW*DW***

"I told you, I already invited everyone that I want to come! And they've already planned how they're getting here, mostly by vortex manipulators. I do hope they all are at points in their time streams where they know me well…" the Doctor replied to Amy's comment about how the Doctor hadn't added any names to the guest invite list. With the wedding occurring the next day, Amy was stressing and making sure everything was going exactly as planned.

If Amy was stressed, then Tabetha was a nightmare. The Doctor had loved meeting Amy's mother up until she'd started planning her daughter's wedding. Tabetha was a woman on a mission, and nothing would get in the way of her daughter having the best day of her life. So, as a general rule, the Doctor avoided her.

People were constantly in and out of the house, mostly planners and caterers, asking questions about just about everything. The food, the decorations, the music, the flowers, how it was all going to work in the reception hall they'd chosen. The Doctor was fascinated at just how much _planning_ went into a wedding. It made him almost wish that he and Amy had eloped in Vegas or something. That would've solved a lot of problems.

"Are you sure? And really, are you even going to tell me who to expect? I mean, there aren't going to be any people with time heads coming, are there?" Amy asked expectantly. The Doctor gave her a quizzical look.

"A time head?" the Doctor asked. Amy glared at him.

"Oh, shut up. You know what I mean," Amy said grumpily. The Doctor shrugged.

"No, I don't but that's okay. Don't worry- I only invited humanoid people. No one at our wedding will think there's aliens in their midst," the Doctor answered with a wink. Amy sighed and smiled, still loving those two words coming from the Doctor's mouth- our wedding.

"Stop worrying so much," the Doctor said, leaning forward to kiss Amy's forehead comfortingly. "You'll get to meet a lot of special people, Pond. I have a feeling you'll have great fun with it," the Doctor added. This seemed to brighten up the ginger considerably and she raised her head such as to capture the Doctor's lips with her own.

Both the Doctor and Amy could hardly wait for the next day to come.

**A/N: So River's alive! And the wedding is soon to come. Sadly, that means that this story is coming to a close, once and for all. The next chapter will also be the last. So I'd really appreciate some comments!**


	8. Quick Author's Note: Please Read

**A/N: Ok, so I know that the last chapter is supposed to be coming up, but I wanted to ask if anyone had any requests for what they'd like to see happen at the wedding. Please leave a review or send me a pm with any ideas you have. This is, again, the last chapter, and I want to make it as good as possible, so give me any ideas you can think of! Thanks to anyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. It means a lot to me.**

**The last chapter should be up in a few days, but I want to give you time if anyone wants to request anything. If no one has anything, I'll just post in by the end of those few days anyway. Okay, until next time!**


	9. An End to Waiting

**A/N: The last chapter! Enjoy.**

Amy woke up from her sleep peacefully, feeling completely relaxed. The house was quiet and she knew she hadn't even slept too late. It was a wonderful feeling as Amy stretched her arms up as she lay in her bed. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a man was bursting into her room.

"What the-?" Amy exclaimed, prepared to grab the cricket bat she sometimes kept in her closet. But then Amy's mind registered the brown floppy hair, the puppy dog eyes, the ridiculous bow tie, and that silly grin. "Doctor, what are you doing in my room?" Amy asked, trying to be patient. The Doctor hovered over Amy's bed, his body practically visibly vibrating from excitement.

"I wanted to be the first person you saw when you woke up," the Doctor said to explain his presence. Amy sighed, finding it difficult to be mad when the Doctor was so sweet.

"Alright, alright. But you're not allowed to see me again until I walk down that aisle. It's tradition!" Amy said firmly, getting up out of bed. The Doctor looked disappointed, but he agreed to stay away from Amy until that moment. He kissed her a quick goodbye before leaving her room.

Amy got up and began getting ready immediately. She knew that guests would be arriving soon since the Doctor had invited everyone for a midmorning ceremony so that they would not have to wait all day. Amy put on her dress and admired herself in the mirror, feeling more than ready for this day to come.

The rest of the time before the wedding was a blur. People ran around, muttering that things were running late and that it was everyone's fault but their own. At last, Amy found herself walking down the aisle, past many faces, some familiar and some not, toward a man staring at her openly. And that was the man that she loved more than anything in the entire world. Standing at the podium in place of a priest was Craig. Amy walked up and stood in front of the podium across from her Doctor.

"Okay… ehem. Do you, Doctor, take Amy to be your wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Craig said with an air of discomfort. He quite obviously wasn't used to this whole thing.

"I do," the Doctor vowed, looking into Amy's eyes intensely. She smiled back at him.

Do you, Amy, take the Doctor to be your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Craig said. His voice was getting a little more confident.

"I do," Amy vowed, her smile growing as she said those two words.

"Then by the power vested in me," Craig said, then, mumbling under his breath, "only for today and by this shady guy down the road," and then continued, "I pronounce you husband and wife!" Craig proclaimed. "And you may now kiss-" Craig didn't even have to finish his sentence because Amy had already grabbed hold of the Doctor's shoulders and kissed him fiercely on the lips. The crowd cheered and Craig threw the script he'd been reading off of in the air. The reception was, thankfully, in the same rented space, so the party could start almost immediately as a wait staff pulled all of the chairs out of the way to make room for long tables of food and a dance floor. The air was filled with laughter and talking as the party began.

Amy and the Doctor went over to greet a person in a wheelchair in the front row- River. She had been up to coming to the wedding, thankfully, and though she hated being in a wheelchair, the Doctor had insisted.

"Congratulations, you two. I'm so happy for you," River said with a bright smile that seemed only slightly tired.

"Thank you. I'm glad you could make it; it wouldn't have felt right without you here," Amy responded. Both her and the Doctor took a turn bending down to hug River Song before becoming immersed in the crowd. The Doctor saw Craig with Sophie, fascinated by meeting Vincent.

The Doctor, as Amy had expected, had some people to introduce to Amy. He pulled her over to a small group of people.

"Amy, I'd like to introduce you to some special people," the Doctor said, motioning to the group. One woman, she looked like she was a little older and had red hair, rolled her eyes.

"Special people? We're not mental, space man!" the woman with the red hair complained.

"Relax, Donna. Okay, Amy, this is the other ginger I've had the misfortune-" the Doctor received a heavy glare from Donna. "er- the pleasure of traveling with in my past incarnation," the Doctor said. Donna smiled in a greeting to Amy.

"Watch this one, he's a devil," another woman added.

"That would be Martha Jones. And next to her is her husband, Mickey," the Doctor introduced.

"Hello," Amy greeted them. The Doctor then proceeded to introduce a few other people he'd met over the years, companions or just friends. After everyone had been introduced, a rather attractive man sauntered over to the gathering and put his arm over the Doctor's shoulder.

"Hey, all. Little reunion? I have to congratulate you, Doctor, you picked quite a gorgeous woman," the man said with a smoldering smile and a wink in Amy's direction.

"And that, would be Jack," the Doctor said with a weary sigh. "Don't pay any attention to him, Amy. He's always like this," the Doctor warned.

Amy then steered the Doctor away to introduce him to some of her family members that she hadn't seen in forever, just out of courtesy. The Doctor was polite enough, and most of them found him to be delightful. Amy smiled as she looked around at everyone, but her smile wavered a little when she noticed something.

"Are you sad that she's not here? Rose, I mean," Amy asked. The Doctor shook his head with a light smile.

"Not at all. She'd off in her own world, happy. And I'm happy without her. You, Amy Pond, make me the happiest man in the universe," the Doctor responded. Amy's heart felt like it had inflated like a balloon. After all, making a Time Lord happy was no easy feat she knew.

Then, the music started.

Amy didn't have any idea what she expected, but the Doctor was a terrible dancer. He was embarrassing and just a little bit dangerous, but completely fun all the same. She danced happily right along with him, trying to make sure he didn't run into anyone. Everyone that was dancing in the general vicinity of the Doctor was greatly entertained by the exotic movements he was making that passed for some sort of dancing. But Amy wouldn't have wanted him any other way.

After a few upbeat songs played, a slower song came up and many people paired off to slow dance. The Doctor graciously extended his hand and Amy took it, like she always had, like she always would, reminding her of the day with the Pegasus. The Doctor pulled his Amy close and whispered in her ear, whispered the one word, the one name, that he had always kept as a closely guarded secret. On that night of his wedding, the Doctor told Amy Pond his true name.

"Please tell me I don't have to call you that?" Amy whispered back. She felt a laugh rumble throughout the Doctor's body.

"I'm the Doctor. Always," he replied, hugging her even closer to him. Amy thought about what he had just said to her for a moment, feeling a small moment of victory. A while ago, she'd had an argument with the Dream Lord over if the Doctor trusted her, if he told her everything. And the Dream Lord had pointed out that she didn't even know the Doctor's name. Well, now she did. And she had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last of the amazing things she learned about this man she loved so much, had always loved, ever since fish custard.

The dance came to a close and the Doctor found himself kissing Amy again, this time without feeling as though he had to stop. He never wanted to stop, and really hadn't wanted to stop ever since the first day he'd had a taste of her. Mad, impossible, Amy Pond. But, of course, nothing could last forever. There was a wolf whistle from nearby on the dance floor.

"Whoa there, Doctor, save a little for the honeymoon why don't you?" Jack called out. The Doctor blushed slightly but wouldn't let Jack have the last word.

"Don't let jealousy get to you too much, Jack," the Doctor retorted. Nearby, there was the sound of Donna snorting in laughter. Jack pretended to look hurt, grasping at his chest where his heart would be. The Doctor smirked and turned his attention back to his new bride.

"So, Doctor, have you always picked such feisty companions?" Amy joked. The Doctor tapped her lightly on the nose.

"Don't worry, none of them even come close to you," the Doctor teased back. And the night went on, filled with laughter, eating, drinking, dancing, and general merriment.

"It's you. It's all about you. Everything. It's about you," the Doctor said softly to Amy as the reception was drawing to a close. She laughed, remembering the night he'd first said those words. "Amy Pond. Mad, impossible Amy Pond. I don't know why — I have no idea—but quite possibly the single most important thing in the history of the universe is that I get you sorted out right now," the Doctor added, quoting himself more. Amy looked at him, feeling herself wanting to answer just as she had that night.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" she quoted back at him. The Doctor put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Except, now I do know why you're so important," the Doctor said. Amy looked up at her Doctor, loving to hear him speak. "You're important because I love you, and now you're my wife, and nothing could ever be more important," he whispered in her ear. Amy smiled and kissed him softly.

The two newlyweds bade the guests farewell as they began leaving the party. After the last of them had gone, the Doctor surprised Amy by picking her up and carrying her, bridal style of course, into the TARDIS. When he set her down, it was in his own room on the TARDIS.

"So, all of time and space ahead of us. Where do you want to start our honeymoon?" the Doctor asked, feeling extraordinarily happy like he never had before.

"Right here," Amy responded, pulling the Doctor toward her. And in those two words, Amy said a lot more. She was telling the Doctor that no matter where they went, she would call the TARDIS home because she would be with him. The Doctor knew that no matter how short Amy's life may seem compared to his own, he didn't care. He would make those years last as long as possible, just like everyone else. After all, what else can you do when you're in love?

The Doctor ran his hands through Amy's wonderful red hair, thinking of how he'd wanted to do that ever since the first day he'd met he as an adult. And now he could, any time he wanted, as he traveled around in his- no, their- home, the TARDIS.

The Doctor and his TARDIS, traveling the stars with Amy Pond, his wife. The Doctor couldn't think of a better start to his new story.

**A/N: So it comes to an end. For those of you who have read the whole thing since The Truth About Waiting, thank you so much! I'm glad you stuck with it throughout the total of, between the two stories: 26 reviews, 15 favorites, and 16 alerts, as well as over 45,000 words.**

**I hope you enjoyed this! It started out with a lot of angst, but things got fairly resolved. I really liked bringing back some of the companions for the wedding. Amy/11 is adorable, and even if it can't work in the real show, that's what fanfiction is for! Again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
